A Day as Slugs
by wenjing10
Summary: Khai is working on a special potion but then something goes wrong and it explodes! The potion turns her and me into slugs! Now the Shane Gang and Team KHEI must find the ingredients to change us back to humans!


This is an idea made by FoxyKhai0209 and I after seeing a fanart of Eli and Trixie being turned into slugs. So we thought what would it happen when we got turned into slugs.

So enjoy!

* * *

Today is a sunny day in The Crystal Castle of Harmony. Everyone is doing their stuffs. In Khai's room, Khai is doing some experiment to make a magical potion that she is working on. She uses a book to follow the ingredients to make the special potion. There is a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Khai calls out, and I enter her room.

I walk up to her and ask, "What are you doing, Khai?"

"I am working on a special potion that I was eager to make it since I was a child," Khai explains to me.

Then, she adds a small drop of a pink liquid from a test tube into a mixture bowl. After that, the mixture bowl goes bubbly and it is shaking violently!

"Did you do something wrong, Khai?!" I worriedly ask.

Before we can run out the room, the mixture bowl explodes! The explosion startles everyone, including the slugs.

"What was that?!" Kord exclaims in shock when he hears the explosion.

"It came from Khai's room!" Haru says as he is worried about her.

They all rush to her room and when they enter it, they see smoke. Trixie fires Bluster and he blows all the smoke away. They scan around her room and Eli spots three wrist blasters on the floor. The red wrist blasters belong to me, and the white and pink wrist blaster belongs to Khai. Eli picks them up and wonders where Khai and I are. That's when he hears a chirping sound from below.

Eli looks down and sees two slugs. The first slug has a maroon body color with a blue belly and dark brown eyes, while the second slug has a pink body color with light blue belly and dark brown eyes.

Eli kneels down and greets them, "Hello, you two." He lets his left palm down and the two slugs hop onto it.

Trixie comes up to him. "What are the slugs?" she asks, "I've never seen them before!"

The first slug chirps as if it is trying to tell something but Eli cannot understand. The second slug chirps the first slug as it tells it that Eli cannot understand. Then, it makes an idea. The first slug hops onto Khai's desk, takes a piece of paper and a pen, then write something down.

"What is it doing?" Kord wonders as the first slug finishes writing. It gives the paper to Eli as he reads it out loud: "It's us, Wen Jing and Khai."

Eli is shocked but then feels skeptical to believe that the two slugs are us. The first slug chirps in frustration, while the second slug tries to calm it down. Then, Haru makes an idea. He uses his Magical Scepter and casts a spell on the two slugs, which enables them to speak.

The first slug says, "Eli! It's really us! Wen Jing and Khai!" Its voice sounds like my voice. The second slug then says, "Please, calm down, Wen-Wen." Its voice sounds like Khai's.

Everyone is shocked! The two slugs are really Khai and I!

"What happened to you two?" Junjie questions us.

"I was working on a special potion, and then... it went wrong and it exploded. That's how Wen Jing and I are turned into slugs," Khai explains.

"How will we change you both back?" Ha-Chan wonders.

"There is. Using the book there that I used," Khai answers and she points to the book that is on her desk.

Tad picks up the book. "So, what to do?" he asks her.

"The book has all the list of the ingredients so Wen-Wen and I could change back to normal," Khai tells him.

Tad reads the list of ingredients out loud. "List of ingredients are: a one yellow shard crystal from Glowing Crystal Cavern, a single white rose flower from Flower Meadow Cavern, find a glimmering pearl from Summer Sunshine Cavern, take some furs from an Ice Ogre from Winter High Himalayas Cavern, and collect all the fairy dusts from a fairy in Sunny Bloom Meadow Cavern."

With that, Elke tells everyone, "Okay! We will find them all as soon as possible."

I hop onto Junjie's left shoulder, which I find it very comfortable as I like to stand on Junjie's shoulders. While Khai is with Haru on his right shoulder. All of us head off to find the ingredients to make a potion so Khai and I can change back to normal.

As we begin to search for the ingredients, we first go to Glowing Crystal Cavern. When we arrive there, we find that there are many colorful dazzling glowing crystals all over Glowing Crystal Cavern. Now, we need to find a yellow shard crystal.

Sapphire, the younger sister of Eli, finds a red shard crystal, but that is not the yellow shard crystal that we are looking for. Ren, the youngest brother of Trixie, finds a green shard crystal, but it's not the yellow shard crystal either. Then, Ashley, the youngest sister of Tad, finds the yellow shard crystal! So one down, four more ingredients to find.

We all proceed to go to Flower Meadow Cavern, which is near to Marinatopia's entrance. There are many types of flowers and colors. So, we need to find a white rose flower. We look all over to find it. Reiki, Khai's Mega Morphed Boon Doc, finds an aqua green flower lily, but that is not the white rose. Then, Petal, Khai's Mega Morphed Vinedrill, finds it! So three more to go.

Then, we all go to Summer Sunshine Cavern to find the glimmering pearl. The pearl is buried in the sand, which will take a long time to dig it up. Luckily, Dusty, Khai's Diggrix, can find it. He is very good in finding things. He digs underground to find the glimmering pearl. An hour has passed and Dusty is still down there. Finally, he comes back up and finds the glimmering pearl! Now we have three ingredients in our hands. There are two more left out there and we need to get them in order to make us back to normal.

Then, we head to Winter High Himalayas Cavern. We need to find an Ice Ogre to take its furs which is pretty dangerous. As we find a sleeping Ice Ogre, Kord and Pronto carefully tip toed to the sleeping Ice Ogre. Though, Kord and Pronto are a bit scared if they wake up the Ice Ogre while taking some furs from it. Later, Kord and Pronto are running away from the Ice Ogre as it is awake!

Kord exclaims to Pronto, "Bro! That was a bad idea! Ripping off the whole fur from an Ice Ogre causes it to wake up!"

As the two keep running away from the Ice Ogre, Eli shoots Khai's Slyren, Sonic, and he releases a melodic song to put the Ice Ogre to sleep. After that, we get the furs of the Ice Ogre. Only one more ingredient left: fairy dusts.

We are on our way to Sunny Bloom Meadow Cavern when all of the sudden, a Grimm Monster appears out for nowhere! The Grimm Monster resembles a large gorilla. It is covered in black skin, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like an armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye is present on its back. It appears to have 'burnt' skin, with an internal red glow visible from within, where the skin is thinnest. It has well-developed hands with opposable thumbs. It is quite large, almost twice the height of a human, even a Cave Troll!

"What is that?!" Tad exclaims.

"It's a Beringel! One of the Grimm Monsters!" Haru says in alert.

The Beringel lets out a roar and charges towards us! We quickly move out of the way just as the Beringel passes by us. Team KHEI's blasters switch their blaster mode into hybrid weapon mode.

Haru is the first to attack it using his Scythe-HS to slice it apart. But the Beringel's armor is powerful enough as Haru's Scythe-HS is unable to slice it apart, much to Haru's surprise!

The Beringel then attempts to give Haru a massive punch but Haru quickly reacts as he uses his Semblance: Speed. Then, Yamu shoots an energy gun shot from his Emerald Celica. It is enough to push the Beringel back. Then, the Beringel stands up and roars in fury! It then charges towards Junjie! It is about to wham him with its arms but he quickly moves out of the way. I, as a slug, in Junjie's bandolier, suddenly fall out from my slug tube! I fall into a slug hole!

Khai notices this and she quickly jumps out of Haru's bandolier and follows me. I scream while Khai follows after me as we are passing through the Slug Tunnels. I see many kinds of slugs traveling through different tunnels. I dodge incoming crystals that I am coming by them.

Then, up ahead, I see fires at the end! I shriek in terror and horror as I'm going to be fried by the fire as I am getting close! Khai finally catches up to me and saves me by pushing me to the right and into another tunnel.

Then, we exit out the Slug Tunnels safely. I thank her for saving my life and hug her, and she hugs me back. Khai looks around and sees countless falling leaves. She realizes we are in Autumn Forever Fall Cavern. We are separated from the Shane Gang and Khai's team!

I ask Khai what we are going to do since we are separated from them. Khai thinks a bit hard in how to reunite with our friends. All of the sudden, a cage appears out of nowhere and we are trapped by it!

Khai and I are surprised! Then, the cage is lifted up and we meet a man. The man wears a red-orange t-shirt with a name tag that reads "Chogan." He also wears brown pants and dark brown shoes.

"Well, what do we have? Two new slugs. I've never seen you little guys before. Will it be alright if I sell you both for my shop?" he asks us in a kind tone. His words shock us! We're going to be sold in his shop! I try to say something to Chogan but I am speaking in my slug language and he is unable to understand me.

"I guess it is a yes," Chogan takes us to his shop.

I ask Khai what we are going to do now. Khai just shrugs, meaning that she has no idea how to escape. Now we will be put up on sale in his shop.

Back with the Shane Gang and Team KHEI were able to defeat the Beringel. Haru slices its head off and it turns into rose petals as it is sent to peace. After the epic battle with the Beringel, Junjie notices that I am not in his bandolier.

Shocked, he asks everyone, "Wait, has any of you seen Wen Jing?" But none of them sees me.

Haru looks at his bandolier and notices that Khai is not in his bandolier too. "Khai is missing too!" Haru tells everyone.

"We need to find them fast!" Eli says.

"But Eli, we need the last ingredient: the fairy dusts, to change them back to normal," John reminds him.

That's when Ilys makes an idea. "I know! We will split up. The Shane Gang will find Wen Jing and Khai. While the rest of us will get the fairy dusts," Ilys suggests.

"That's a great idea, Ilys!" Pronto exclaims.

With that, they split up. The Shane Gang and their siblings search for Khai and I. Haru comes along with them, because he is worried about Khai. While Team KHEI goes to Sunny Bloom Meadow Cavern to collect fairy dusts.

In Autumn Forever Fall Cavern, Chogan takes us to his shop and places us in the Slug Containers. Khai and I are next to each other. We feel worried when we see the customers entering his shop, looking at the slugs in one of the Slug Containers, and buying some slugs.

"Wen-Wen, do you have any ideas how to escape?" Khai asks.

"We cannot. We are in the Slug Containers and there is no way to escape," I reply.

Meanwhile, the Shane Gang is trying to find us but it's not going well.

"Where could they be?" Junjie questions in a worried tone. He is very worried about me.

"They are nowhere to be found!" Trixie says.

"How are we going to find them now?" Kord asks.

Just then, Glace picks up my sense. She then hops away. "Glace! Where are you going?" Junjie calls as he and the Shane Gang follow after her.

Back at Chogan's shop, Khai and I are still inside the Slug Containers as we see all of the customers are buying a lot of slugs. While the Shane Gang is following Glace. She leads them to Autumn Forever Fall Cavern.

"Do you think Glace knows where she's going?" Trixie questions.

"I dunno. But let's find out," Eli responds.

Glace leads the Shane Gang to Chogan's Slug Sell Store. The Shane Gang catches up to her.

"Glace, are you sure Wen Jing and Khai are in there?" Junjie asks her. She nods.

They go inside the store and look around. There are a few customers who are buying slugs. Suddenly, Junjie spots two familiar slugs in one of the Slug Containers.

"I found them," he informs his team. They rush over to us and we are delighted to see them as they have found us. The Shane Gang is glad to see us again and we're very safe. Haru and Junjie take us out of the Slug Containers.

Then, Chogan comes up to them and says, "You two need to pay for the slugs."

"Forgive me, kind man, but these slugs are our lost slugs," Junjie explains, which surprises Chogan.

"Yes, we were fighting a Grimm Monster when they accidentally fell off from our bandoliers," Haru adds. "Isn't that right?" Khai and I nod in agreement.

"I know we have caused some trouble, please kindly receive our gold as a compensation," Junjie states and hands Chogan some gold coins.

Chogan counts the coins and smiles. "Looks satisfying. Alright then," he accepts the offer.

After that, the Shane Gang heads to Marinatopia. They have saved us from Chogan's Slug Sell Store. Xia has finished making the potion so Khai and I can turn back to normal. Once we take a drink from the potion, our bodies glow and then we are back to our original forms! We feel delighted to return to our rightful forms.

"I have to compliment, Wen Jing, that you look extremely adorable as a slug," Junjie says to me. His words make me blush.

"Ehehehe~ Thank you~" I shyly reply to him.

"Hey, everyone. You won't believe what I have discovered! I found out how the slugs travel to different caverns quickly!" I tell everyone.

"You did?!" everyone, except Khai, is shocked.

"Yes! Under the ground, there are Slug Tunnels! Some grounds have tiny holes with fast moving air going into those holes. The slugs go into these holes and travel through tunnels to get to places faster! I think that's how they can find their way back to their owners or their homes very well," I start to tell them the discovery, which amazes everyone.

"I was so amazed when I went into the Slug Tunnels. Though, I was nearly fried by the fire when I almost got closer to the fire!" I add. Everyone is shocked to hear that, even Junjie! "But Khai quickly pushed me and saved my life." Everyone is relieved to hear that. With that, it is an amazing day when Khai and I are turned into slugs.


End file.
